


If nobody’s around, what’s stopping us?

by orphan_account



Category: The Smiths
Genre: Established Relationship, Just a small fluffy Royce fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know you got all my attention.
Relationships: Mike Joyce/Andy Rourke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	If nobody’s around, what’s stopping us?

The studio was all but empty. Morrissey had gone home hours ago and Johnny had run out to get more beer. Just me and Mike remained now and Mike wasn’t too keen on working, even though that was the whole bloody point of us still being here. I tried my best to stay focused, and that was a success for about a solid ten minutes after Johnny had left us.

Mike was hovering over me from behind. I ignored him mostly, playing my bass more aggressively in hopes he’d go pick up his sticks and get to work himself, but he kept just standing there. Too close, distractingly close, and when his breath hit the back of my neck causing me to lose my place on the strings, I snapped. 

“Would you quit that? I’m trying to work.”

I turned to glare at him, but he flashed me a suggestive smirk in return. He leaned in then and his hands slid down my sides slowly, his lips barely touching my neck. I nudged him in the stomach with my elbow. “Mike, seriously, we’re in the studio!” He ignored me, as expected, and kissed along my throat, stopping long enough to whisper against my skin.

“ _so what, no one’s here,”_

The problem was we were trying to keep our relationship on the down low. It’s not like we wouldn’t be accepted by the rest of the band or anything and neither of us had any issues with our sexuality, but Johnny had grown increasingly jealous since he saw us holding hands a few weeks ago. Johnny had even given Mike the talk, the - he’s my best mate and if you do anything to hurt him I will kill you - talk. 

Mike was a good boyfriend, but a needy one at that, and he was becoming increasingly more distracting as his hands continued to rub up and down my sides. Rolling my eyes, I set my bass aside gently and allowed Mike to pull me by the hand towards the couch. He sat down first and I toppled down on top of him rather clumsily. I always worried in this position if I was too heavy, I really didn’t want to crush my boyfriend, but Mike seemed more than fine as he brought us together in a bruising kiss. 

Hands snaked their way down to my arse, grabbing it and pulling me impossibly closer. His touch remained there, occasionally giving me a gentle squeeze. Mike was quite fond of my arse. I often had to shoot him a warning look when I caught him ogling it while Johnny was around. Johnny wasn’t possessive over me or anything, he was just being a good friend. I hadn’t done much dating when we were in our early teens and well, apparently Mike was known to break hearts. So we were slowly working up to telling Johnny and Moz about us, likely to get the warning of _if it fails, we better not jeopardize the band._ Hilarious coming from them as they bickered like an old married couple. 

All thoughts of Johnny soon left my mind as Mike pressed his tongue in my mouth. 

Horribly embarrassing noises left me as I was kissed properly. I needed to break for air, but Mike kept our lips locked and flicked his tongue at the roof of my mouth, squeezing my arse rather hard and causing me to whimper like a fucking girl.

The door to the studio swung open then and there stood Johnny - looking as red as a tomato. I struggled to jump out of Mike’s lap, mostly because his hands had snuck their way inside my jeans and he had no intentions of letting me go. So shamefully I hid my face in his neck and tried to smack his hands away from my bottom. He wasn’t budging. 

“So it’s true then,” said Johnny as he set the beer down on the table rather forcefully. There was a long silence, I imagined both Johnny and Mike were giving each other the stare down but I didn’t dare look. Thankfully Johnny spoke again. “Try to keep your make outs to after work hours, and Mike - get your hands out of Andy’s jeans _now._ ”

Mike mumbled a “ _yes, mum,”_ under his breath and released me from his hold. Though as Johnny was turned to pick up his guitar, I snuck in one last kiss to Mike’s cheek before awkwardly walking over to retrieve my bass. Honestly, bless it for covering my front. 


End file.
